May and Drew: Together again
by ernest132132
Summary: This is going to be a three shot story. About is contest shipping. Please read and review! Yeah i know the ending is sad and stupid, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

May and Drew: Together Again

(It has been six years since they last met)

May: I wonder where's Drew? I invited him over her to visit me. Maybe he forgot all about it.

(She starts to cry)

May: (Thinks) Maybe he doesn't remember who I am…

(Knock Knock)

(May wipes up her tears.)

May: I'm coming.

(She opens the door and sees Drew. She squeals with delight)

Drew: What's up May?

(May gives him a hug.)

May: I can't believe you came!

Drew: Why wouldn't I come? I haven't seen you in a long time!

May: I dunno. What happened after I finished all the pokemon contests in Japan?

Drew; oh, I moved to Germany and finished the contest's. Well, at least I tried. They're much harder over there and the rules there are much stricter.

May: Oh. I forgot to invite you inside!

(May pulls Drew inside and Drew sits on May's bed.)

Drew: Hey, may. I think you should remember this.

(He hands her a rose.)


	2. Chapter 2

May: You shouldn't have!

(Drew just smiles)

Drew; Hey, what can I say to the cutest girl in the world?

(May blushes and giggles.)

May: So what do we do? You're here, and I'm free for the rest of the day.

(Max walks into the room)

Max: Hey May, Mom's going out to buy some stuff and- who's this kid here?

Drew: Remember me?

(He flips his hair)

Max: Uh oh. Don't tell me my sister's dating you.

May: I'm not dating him! Well, not yet.

Max: Well, if you are dating her, I'm following you.

May: No you're not.

Max: Yes I am.

May: No you're not

Max: Yes I am.

May: No you're not

Max: Yes I am

May: NO YOU ARE NOT!

Max: YES I AM AND THERES NO A SINGLE THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

May: SHUT UP!

Drew: Okay, okay! You can both calm down. Max, you can come, just don't embarrass or make fun of us. Capisce?

Max: Yeah, I got it.

(They go down to the casino.)

Drew: Hey May, look at his. I think I've got luck today.

(He goes to a slot machine with hearts on it)

Drew: Come on!

(He inserts a $1 bill, then he pulls it.)

Drew: (Thoughts) Come on! Three hearts!

(Ding! One heart.)

(DING! Two hearts)

(Ding! A BAR sign)

Drew: SHIT!

(He whacks the slot machine and it slips to three hearts)

Drew: Yes!

(He runs over to May, gives her a quick kiss. May blushes again, and Max rollsd his eyes.)

Max: What a romantic guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew: I've got a good idea of what you've never done before May. Do you want to do it? It's a bit odd though.

May: Sure. I'm always ready to try something new.

Max: I think he's going to take you bungee jumping or something.

(Drew shakes his head.)

Drew: Let's go May.

(He leads them to the taxi place and hails a limo.)

May: A limo! I can't you could get a limo!

Max: Well, he's rich no kidding.

(They get inside and they eventually hit a place called "The Gun Store".)

Max: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, what are we doing here?

Drew: What do you think Max?

May: Max, we're going to shoot some a gun.

Drew: Yeah.

(He leads them inside, and buys a Desert Eagle .50 Pistol)

Max: I've got a bad feeling about this, so I'll just stand outside.

(Drew grabs a pair of mufflers and safety glasses. One for him and another for May)

(He picks a shooting range.)

Drew: Okay, this is how you shoot.

(He hands May the gun.)

Drew: Hold it firmly, and point it away from your body.

(He grabs May's hand, as she is about to shoot her first bullet)

Drew: Be careful of the recoil.

(May blushes)

Bang!

(Other shooter)

OS: SHIT! You're stupid gunshot made me miss!

May: I'm sorry!

Drew: Jeez, its not that bad.

OS: Sorry? That's all you say? Well, too bad!

Drew: One small question, what are you trying to imply?

(He turns his German Mp40 against them.)

May: I don't like where this is going.

Drew: GET BEHIND THAT BARRIER! HE'S GONNA SHOOT!

(Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch.)

Drew: Are you crazy?

(Drew shoots back.)

(Bang! Bang!)

(Chick, chick chink!)

Drew: He's shooting again!

(Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch. Bftch.)

May: I don't want to die here! I don't want to-

Drew: Get a hold of yourself May, you won't die! Trust me!

May: I can't I fell like I'm in hell!

Drew: Just stay still. Don't move and you won't get shot!

(Drew kisses May.)

(May calms down.)

Drew: Okay, I'm going to go over there and try to put a couple shots through him. Just stay-

BFTCH!

(A bullet hole has went right through Drew head.)

May: Drew! Drew!

(She runs over to his side)

May: NO! This can't be happening! Drew! Drew!

(She grabs his pistol.)

(OS starts to reload)

(May walks up in front of him)

OS: Get away from me! Stay back! Get-

(BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!)

(All he is left is a pile of guts)

May: Drew. I've lost you. I've lost you forever…

(She drops on her knees and begins to cry)

(The cops come)

Cop 1: Where's the shooter?

(She points)

May: He suicided.

Cop 2: Anyone else dead?

(She points and continues to cry.)

Cop 2: We need two body bags.

May: Wait.

(She walks over to Drew and sees something sticking out of his pocket.)

(She picks it up and opens it.)

May: Oh my god…

(Inside is a ring.)

May: He was about to propose.

(May runs out of the gunstore, and hails a taxi and drives to a cliff of a mountain.)

May: I'm ready. I'm ready for this.

(She takes a look down to the cliff)

May: I want to be with him. Wherever he is.

(She jumps and then…)


End file.
